User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/My Fan Fiction for the Contest of the Month
Okay, so, I made this before Eddie's kidnapping. It's my perspective on what was going to happen and none of it did :) Lol oh well. I hope everyone enjoys this. ;) I pasted this from my WordPad application on my laptop so I started to start making the italic text at the end but just read them they way you think it should be read. ;D House of Anubis One-Shot "Eddie!" KT screamed in fear of losing one of her best friends to Frobisher. "KT!!" Eddie screamed fighting off Frobisher. But there was no use in trying. Frobisher was already dragging Eddie into the gatehouse. KT didn't know what to do. Frantic, she called someone she knew she could trust. Fabian. But what she didn't know, is that he wasn't so trustworthy. Fabian sat on his bed texting someone on his iPhone thinking about how stupid everyone that wasn't a sinner was. Then he recieved the call from KT on his phone. ' Incoming Call From KT Answer/Ignore' Fabian's eyes flashed red in annoyance and answered the phone. "Hello?" Fabian said pretending to be normal Fabian. "Fabian? This is KT, Frobisher has Eddie and I don't know what to do! I'm at the gatehouse." KT cried with fear. Fabian smiled evilly. "Oh my god, um, just...stay there! I'll be there right away." Fabian said. "Hurry!" KT cried. Fabian hung up. "Oh poor KT. Little does she know that she called the wrong person. Fabian, you've really outdone yourself." Fabian said to himself, proudly. Fabian walked out of his and Eddie's room and headed for the exit to Anubis House. "You, boy! Where do you think you're going?" Victor yelled. Fabian rolled his eyes and turned to him. "Eddie is apparently captured by Robert and KT wants me to help her 'save' him." Fabian said. "How do you know Robert?" Victor said getting in Fabian's personal space. Fabian gritted his teeth then flashed his eyes red. "Oh," Victor said backing away from Fabian. "I forgot you're a sinner. But, why are you even going? I mean, Robert can handle them himself." Victor said. "Are you going to let me go or not?" Fabian snapped obviously irritated. Victor rolled his eyes. "I suppose so. Don't let them get away." Victor said. Fabian nodded and walked out of the Anubis House and ran to the gatehouse. KT, worried, started pacing. "C'mon Fabian....c'mon!!! Where are you?!" KT yelled at herself. A few seconds later Fabian appeared. "Sorry I took so long, Victor caught me." Fabian said. "It's fine, we have to find Eddie." KT said. And then they both ran into the gatehouse and headed to the elevator. "What if he's already turned?" Fabian asked, secretly hoping. "Let's just hope he isn't." KT said. Fabian wasn't hoping that though. "I'LL NEVER FOLLOW YOU!" Eddie screamed, not convinced by Frobisher's tricks. "Ah, you're not as gullible as the other two." Frobisher said. "What do you mean?" Eddie snapped. "Patricia....she believed that you were chatting online with another girl, ah, teenage drama." Frobisher said. "Who's the other person you tricked?" Eddie demanded. Eddie wasn't really believing Alfie when he said Fabian was a sinner. Nobody was. Frobisher always keeps each sarcaphagus covered when he's tricking someone. Frobisher chuckled darkly. Then he started pulling the covers off each sarcaphagus. Revealing each sinner in the order they turned. Eddie looked more and more appalled on each sinner. He fell to his knees when he saw his father. Then once Eddie saw all the sinners faces, he shook his head in disgust. "Oh Alfie, I should've believed you. Why. Why. Why. WHY!? Why all of my friends?! My family?! And my caretaker?? My creepy...really strange... caretaker... but still! Why?! Is this some sort of target against me?!" Eddie yelled. "EDDIE!!" KT yelled. "KT! GET AWAY FROM FABIAN KT!" Eddie yelled. KT looked confused but then Fabian grabbed her firmly on the wrist. "Fabian it's okay." KT said. But then KT looked around. She saw the sinners faces. Then her eyes widened when she saw Fabian's face. "Poor KT, she trusted the wrong person. Boo. Hoo." Fabian hissed. "LET ME GO!!!" KT screamed when she realized something bad. She realized either her or Eddie was going to be Team Evil's fifth sinner. One of her best friends had tricked her, and was one of them. "Hmm, Fabian, don't we need one for spite? How am I going to make them do something in spite?" Frobisher said sounding annoyed. It was true. How was he going to make KT or Eddie do something in spite? But then Fabian did the unexpected. "I have an idea. Let these two go." Fabian said. "What?!" Frobisher, Eddie, and KT asked at the same time. "Yeah, let them go. I know someone who would be perfect for spite. They sin everyday, multiple times. You just have to give me a half hour." Fabian said. "Or maybe even less." "You better not fail me Fabian." Frobisher said. Fabian nodded and let go of KT. "Go before I have to chase you off." Fabian snapped at Eddie and KT flashing his sinner eyes at them. They both ran out of the room. "Your time starts now." Frobisher said. Fabian left the room knowing exactly what he was going to do. It wasn't exactly ten but it was getting pretty close. Fabian would have to act fast if Frobisher needed his fifth sinner tonight. To trick the one he wanted, he'd need to get the trust of them by ten. Keep them up past ten, and get them to go to the gatehouse with him, he needed their trust. It was tricky, but possibly attainable. But then Fabian had another idea to help his main idea. KT and Eddie ran as hard as their legs would allow them to all the way to Anubis House. They didn't know what Fabian was capable of. They didn't know who the person Fabian was going to trick was, but Eddie knew it was time to reveal to everyone about what was happening, and...who not to trust. When they reached the house, they were suprisingly beat by Fabian because they saw his jacket. "Oh no!" KT said. "Um, do you think it's a good idea to warn, well, everyone? Sibuna or not?" Eddie asked KT. "Well, maybe... tomorrow." KT said. "But Fabian obviously is getting someone that isn't from Sibuna! It might be too late KT!" Eddie said. "Okay. We'll tell them then. Now." KT said. "Yes. Jerome is a slug. I still want revenge on him. Honestly, you're the first to agree now." Mara admitted to Fabian. "Well, I've always thought about doing something to Jerome out of spite. I'm glad to see someone else feels the same way." Fabian said. "So you were saying something about tricking Jerome at the gatehouse tonight?" Mara asked. "Yes, he's there already." Fabian said. "Well let's not keep him waiting." Mara said. Before the two of them went to the gatehouse, Fabian quickly ran to Victor's office. "WHAT IS IT!?" Victor yelled, not letting Fabian in. "Let me in." Fabian said. Victor mumbled an insult about Fabian but let him in. "You gotta let the brats stay up later." Fabian said. "And why should I do that?!" Victor yelled. He hated the idea of letting the children stay up until ten, so now he would allow them to stay up later? This didn't fly with Victor. "Well, if we don't get our fifth sinner tonight, would you like me to tell Robert? I'm not afraid to act five and tattle-tale." Fabian said. Fabian knew he was going to make Victor do this. "Alright. Fine. For how long?" Victor asked. Fabian gave him a "Are-you-serious" look. "Midnight." Fabian replied dryly. "I knew that." Victor said. Fabian shook his head in annoyance and walked out of the office. "Hey, I just saw Jerome come back, maybe we should wait longer." Fabian said. "But it's almost ten!" Mara said. Then Victor came down the stairs. "Ugh," Victor said rolling his eyes at Fabian. "Why her?" Victor mouthed to Fabian. "I'll tell you later." Fabian mouthed back. "ATTENTION STUDENTS!!!" Victor screamed. Everyone came running into the entrance hall. "It's nine fifty-five, Victor. No pindrops yet." Alfie said. "I'm allowing you to stay up until midnight tonight, um... it's for....congrats on the play I suppose..." Victor said. "YES!!!" Alfie said. "Two more hours of raging through the fridge!!!" Everyone went back to what they were doing. "Eleven forty-five then?" Fabian asked. "Yeah, that'll work." Mara said. "Guys, I saw Mara with Fabian. And they both had their coats on." Eddie said looking worried. "Woah, woah, woah. Are you saying that Mara's going somewhere with Fabian?" Alfie asked. "This is bad." KT said. "Oh, how come you just suddenly believe me?" Alfie asked KT. "Well, Eddie and I kinda had an expereince with Frobisher and Fabian at the gatehouse..." KT trailed off. She was still shaken by Fabian being a sinner. She just couldn't believe it. "Oh, well, I'm glad you guys are okay." Alfie said. All of the students except Fabian were in the living room. KT saw Eddie's worried look. "Now." KT said. Eddie nodded. "Um, guys? Can we have your attention?" Eddie asked. Everyone turned around to look at Sibuna. "Well, for your safety, we just wanted to let you know....who to beware." Eddie said. Willow gave Alfie a confused look and shrugged. "Now, you all know Victor's creepy so let's just beware him. He's not the most trustworthy." Eddie said. Everyone nodded like they already knew that. "Well, Mr. Sweet isn't the most trustworthy either..." KT said. Patricia knew where they were going with this. Everyone gave a confused look but let them carry on. "Now for the students you can't trust. Patricia, is well, a little different. And she's not the one you want to be alone in a room with." KT said. "Uh, excuse me? I'm right here!" Patricia hissed. "Patricia, we know that you're one of them. We know who all the current people are." Eddie said. "Yeah right." Patricia snapped. "And then there is Fabian. He is very nasty and he can crush you and make you feel like you're at your all time low." Alfie said. Joy knew that. Mara shook her head. "Um, no. Okay, first you go off on Mr. Sweet, then you insult Patricia right in front of her, and now you're talking about Fabian behind his back. My gosh! What happened to you guys? Ever since Nina didn't come back you've become like some sort of snob clique!" Mara yelled. Jerome nodded his head agreeing with Mara. Joy shook her head not agreeing with Mara but not saying anything about it. Patricia glared at Eddie. "They have a right to know Patricia!" Eddie said. "You're so.... well... how do I put this... incompentent. You have no idea what's going to happen to you." Patricia snapped. Eddie started looking a bit less confident than he did before. Since Mara didn't believe Sibuna when they said to beware Fabian, she went with him to the gatehouse at eleven forty-five like promised. Fabian had her believing that he sent Jerome to the gatehouse. When they were heading to Frobisher's office, Mara started to get a bit worried. "Are you sure Jerome is in the room you're taking me to?" Mara asked. "Of course!" Fabian lied. "Okay, Eddie, KT, and Alfie said to beware you, Patricia, Mr. Sweet, and Victor. I mean, I know Victor's creepy but none of that made any sense..." Mara said. Fabian rolled his eyes. "Remember, you're doing this out of spite." Fabian said. Mara made sure she had her spite feeling ready. When they reached Frobisher's office, Frobisher was hiding in a corner so Mara wouldn't see him. Mr. Sweet came from behind Fabian and blocked the exit to make sure Mara didn't escape just like he did with Fabian. "Fabian. I don't see Jerome. Do you think he left?" Mara said. "Oh no, he's here. He's hiding. Remember, spite." Fabian said. Mara still had a spite feeling, so the remaining sarcaphagus opened. "Um, why does all of these mummy case things have Victor's, Mr. Sweet's, Patricia's, and your faces on them, and why did that one just open?" Mara said, her voice starting to shake. Then Frobisher came out from the corner and laughed evilly. "Maybe when they said to beware us, you should've listened." Fabian said flashing his eyes red walking in front of Mara making her back away from him. Then she walked into the sarcaphagus and then Frobisher shut it while Mara screamed. "My fifth sinner." Frobisher said full of pride. Category:Blog posts